Camino a la Desesperación
by MrRayney
Summary: ¿Hace cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? Ni siquiera le sorprendería que la respuesta fuese años. Era realmente difícil para Izuku saber cuanto tiempo llevaba atrapado allí, es complicado cuando su único objetivo era sobrevivir.


Nunca he sido bueno con las presentaciones, pero mi nombre es MrRayney y realmente espero que puedan disfrutar de este fragmento que escribí para intento de historia.

La verdad esto fue solo algo que escribí para poder sacármelo de la cabeza y como hace tiempo que no escribo algo por mi propia cuenta (soy mas traductor que nada) pues tal vez no sea de lo mejor, pero con saber que alguien pueda disfrutar de esto, realmente dibujara una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Como dije esto fue algo espontaneo, para sacármelo de mi interior. No se si vuelva a actualizarlo, tal vez si, tal vez no. Por lo que no puedo prometerles algo a menos de que este 100% seguro.

**_Tanto My Hero Academy como Dead By Daylight no son de mi propiedad, esto únicamente lo hice para divertirme un poco._**

* * *

**_Camino a la Desesperación_**

**Fogata**

¿Hace cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí?

¿Días?

¿Semanas?

¿Meses?

Ni siquiera le sorprendería que la respuesta fuese años.

Izuku pensó en esto mientras observaba la fogata frente a él otorgándole del poco calor, seguridad y tranquilidad que podía proporcionarle este lugar, la fogatada fue lo único que lo protegía de ser tragado completamente por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Sus recuerdos antes de llegar eran borrosos, solo un fragmento de este; un lugar alto, todo borroso y después…nada. Únicamente despertar en una extraña granja con una casa deteriorada y lúgubre, y después…

Una motosierra atravesándole el pecho.

El joven peliverde se estremeció al recordar aquella dolorosa experiencia, se había desmayado al instante, pero aun podía recordar el sonido de sus huesos e intestinos siendo triturados por los dientes de aquel artefacto.

Únicamente para que al despertar se encontrara frente a la fogata junto a un extraño grupo de personas, todas y cada uno de ellos dándole una pequeña mirada de lastima, finalmente uno de ellos quien ya era algo viejo y con una característica boina militar le murmuro lo que terminaría marcándole de por vida.

—Bienvenido a esta pesadilla, chico— indico el viejo soltando una bocanada de humo— Buena suerte.

Izuku se habría sorprendido de poder entender su ingles perfectamente si no fuera porque en ese momento todos habían desaparecido y termino siendo teletransportado a lo que parecía un antiguo hospital.

Bill quien con el tiempo había aprendido su nombre con el tiempo, tenia razón.

Esto era una maldita pesadilla.

Izuku aparto un poco la mirada de la fogata y observo a su alrededor.

Nada

Soltando un pequeño suspiro se abrazo a si mismo y se recostó sobre el pasto, sin dejar nuevamente de apartar la mirada de la fogata. Odiaba este sentimiento de soledad, al menos cuando había otros con él podía mantener su mente ocupada, trabajando e ideando formas en las que todos ellos podrían sobrevivir o solo tal vez tener a alguien con él le ayudaba a recordarse a que no estaba solo.

Porque cuando estaba solo, era algo bastante difícil de hacer.

Podía sentirlo, por todos lados: detrás de los árboles, dentro de los arbustos e incluso oculto en el cielo. Viéndolo, juzgándolo y por algún extraño motivo, sabía que quería verlo fallar.

Y _ellos._

Observándole y esperando a su siguiente encuentro, seguía preguntándose que les impedía atacarlo en este momento pues lo superaban fácilmente en número, posiblemente era la diversión que la caza podía ofrecerles o la diversión de atormentarlos hasta que finalmente se aburrieran y decidieran atravesarlos ya sea con un hacha o un cuchillo.

Ciertamente debería dejar de preguntarse este tipo de cosas, mientras estar frente a la fogata lo mantuviera a salvo de todos ellos tendría que ser mas que suficiente para él.

Aunque era inquietante poder sentir la sed de sangre que cada uno de ellos emanaba.

Izuku suspiro y simplemente cerro los ojos.

Desde que llego a ese extraño lugar, ya no necesitaba, dormir, comer e inclusive ir al baño.

Pero al cerrar los ojos, simplemente le gustaba imaginar que se encontraba de vuelta en su departamento, en los brazos de su madre, donde sabía que siempre estaría a salvo. Ver la sonrisa de su madre...eso le daba fuerzas, le daba esperanza y sabia que si perdía esto último.

Entonces realmente seria su final

* * *

_"Desde que llegué aquí y me encontré con otros que habían sufrido este mismo destino, había aprendido a no juzgar un libro por su portada. Débil, pequeño, asustadizo y nervioso era la mejor forma de describirlo, fue triste ver a un chico tan joven acabar en las manos de aquellas criaturas, en un principio me pregunte si el Ente lo había traído para ser presa fácil para esos monstruos, porque tras verlo fallar varias veces era imposible que él pudiera sobrevivir a este lugar. _

_Pero me equivoque, con cada error que cometía aprendía de este, encontró formas de despistar y escapar de aquellos monstruos, adaptarse no fue un problema para él e inclusive encontró atajos en los que podía entrar fácilmente debido a su pequeña complexión, físicamente podía ser el más débil de todos nosotros pero contaba con una mente aguda para un chico de su edad, solo espero que eso sea suficiente para sobrevivir para él porque nunca sabemos a lo que podremos enfrentarnos después"_

_Diario de Benedict Baker_


End file.
